


May the Force Be with You

by uofmdragon



Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidental Grogu | Baby Yoda Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Dealing with Moff Gideon has been handled.  Now Carol and Rhodey need to get off this ship...
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: Promptsgiving 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077536
Kudos: 7





	May the Force Be with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmycup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmycup/gifts).



> Written for kimmycup who requested CarolRhodey + Accidental Baby Acquisition for Promptsgiving

"Well, that takes care of Moff Gideon," Rhodey said. "Wonder what else the Empire has out there."

Carol side-eyed the pilot. "We're not done here, yet."

"The guy isn't looking so good," Rhodey stated, gesturing toward the body.

Carol hummed, relaxing into the force and tilted her head, because there was something very force sensitive on this ship. She took off running, letting Rhodey clang after her. Stark's body armor was impressive, but it was big and bulky. She'd take her Kree armor anyday, granted it didn't last nearly as long as Rhodey's did, but she typically needed it less. 

She relaxed into the force, letting it guide her steps through the corridors of the Star Destroyer, trusting it to lead her there.

Some Jedi could create illusions or do mind tricks. Carol was good at shoving things with the force, so when the door button didn't respond to her. She just pushed. Inside a little green alien with big ears was seated on a small bed. It's dark eyes blinked up to her and… "Sithspawn."

She leaned in, extending a hand out to it. It's small hand wrapped her fingers and they found the other in the force. She smiled as she looked at him. "Well, Grogu, I don't really see myself as the teaching type, might be able to find someone else though. We can certainly find your Din."

"Hey," Rhodey's voice said. "You are way too fast Jedi."

Carol stood, picking up Grogu. "I told you, the Jedi and I didn't really get along." 

"You use the Force," Rhodey replied. The face mask flipped up. "Where did the kid come from?"

"They were torturing him and now we're taking him," Carol answered.

Rhodey's face looked alarmed. Their plan on getting off the ship relied on the fact that they were both wearing suits that could go through the vacuum of space for a few minutes to meet their shuttle. Grogu didn't have that luxury.

"Hanger bay?" Rhodey suggested.

Carol nodded, shifting Grogu to her arm and pulling her lightsaber out. "You lead."

It was a battle to get there, but eventually they were able to find their way. Eventually Rhodey turned them toward the secondary Hanger Bay. "Tony was finally able to hack their system. They've got a Harbringer Courier in there, that's our best bet."

Carol nodded. "Sounds like a plan. 

They made their way in, clamoring abroad the freighter and heading to the cockpit. The ship slowly came alive as Rhodey passed it. His suit was definitely more advanced, but well, she like the maneuverability that her Kree suit gave her. She tucked Grogu in the passenger seat, buckling him, before heading a turret to take over the weaponry. 

Flipping on her comms, she discovered that Rhodey talking up a storm and describing what he was doing. This was not usual for him.

"Who are you talking to?" Carol asked as the ship took off.

"The baby, you're supposed to talk to them. Helps them to develop their language."

Carol grinned, deciding not to tell him that the kid was over fifty years old. The ship hit space and Carol go to work vaping any TIE fighters that tried to get in their way as 

Hyperspace the rendezvous with the fleet.

"Nice shooting, Danvers," Rhodey said as she dropped into the front next to him. 

"Thanks," Carol said.

"So ready to ditch the Kree suit and go for a Stark suit?" Rhodey wasked.

"Not a chance, flyboy," Carol replied with a smile. "Your clanging could wake the dead, not to mention that this-" she ran a hand over her suit "-is much more maneuverable."

Rhodey was quiet and she blinked and realized that he was staring at her. "Uh, yeah." There was a slight coloring to his cheeks as he looked forward. "I uh, need to get out of this. We should be fine."

"Yeah," Carol agreed. She glanced back at Grogu. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll find your dad."


End file.
